


Follow the Sun

by deluxemycroft



Series: Ouroboros [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Asgard, Bonds, Cultural Differences, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Marriage, Non-Sexual Submission, Potions, Service Submission, Soulmates, Telepathy, left handed marriage, post amnesia, pre wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: In which, finally, they marry.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Clint Barton & Loki, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Ouroboros [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199902
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Follow the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> meant to post this one yesterday but i was super busy, so here it is!
> 
> absolutely no warnings for this one folks! enjoy!

Clint helped Loki into his marriage robes. He’d gone with his colors, green and gold, and Clint had spent over an hour shining his helm earlier. His robes were long and flowing, a dark emerald green with gold edging, high-collared and with an open neck that went almost indecently down his chest. The sleeves ended just before his knuckles, and under the robes, he wore thin black leggings over dragonhide boots. He’d kept his body free of any adornments besides his helm.

“What does Steve wear?” Loki asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

Clint shrugged. He was wearing traditional Aesir formal wear that Loki had commissioned specifically for the occasion, and his tunic was a bright, royal purple with decorative black threading. His pants were made from the same dragon that made Loki’s boots, and he had his ruby-hilted knife displayed prominently on his belt. His boots were black and more functional than pretty, but he wasn’t the one on display. “Wouldn’t know,” he replied. “Haven’t seen it.”

“Who dresses him?” Loki asked, smoothing down the silky fabric over one of his shoulders. Clint hurried to fix it, making sure the robes put all of Loki’s best features on display. They’d spent a good portion of the morning washing Loki’s hair and smoothing it out with oils until it nearly glowed, and then pushed it back off his face. His hair trailed down his back, thick and rich with luster.

Clint thought about it. “Sam, maybe? He was supposed to ask his closest friend.”

Loki’s mouth thinned.

“Nope!” Clint told him. “Whatever you’re thinking about, it’s not happening. Steve’s here to marry you. _You_. Of all people, he fell in love with you, and he’s here to bind your souls together and pledge himself to you for the rest of your lives.” Gently, Clint reached up and brushed a stray bit of hair out of Loki’s face. “I told you, he’s going to put up with me for as long as he’s alive. He loves you that much.”

Loki smiled, ducking his chin. “He does love me,” he murmured softly. He turned his attention back to the mirror and tossed back his hair and brushed his fingers over his jawline and then down his long neck. “How do I look?”

“Like Steve’s gonna fall down. Or pop a boner.” Clint considered it, tipping his head to the side. “Boner would be funnier. But the robes usually hide stuff like that. If he starts shifting a lot or can’t look at you, I’m betting he has a boner.”

Loki rolled his eyes. He leaned in close and brushed his fingers over the glamour hiding his Jotun skin. He’d been deliberating all morning on which skin to marry Steve in, and had decided on the Aesir skin, given that he looked better in his marriage robes. He adjusted the fabric around his waist and then turned around to smooth it down.

“Will he fuck me in my natural skin?” Loki asked, and Clint rolled his eyes, slapping Loki’s hands away and fixing the robes himself.

“He’d fuck you even when that HYDRA bomb took off half your face,” Clint grumbled. Loki thought about that. “He’s not got the thousand years of prejudice you have. Jotun isn’t something he’s bothered about the way you are.”

Loki nodded. “I will pull off the glamour for our first night,” he decided, like Clint cared at all.

Someone tapped on the door and Clint went over to open it, poking his head out. Sam was on the other side of the door, looking harassed. Clint grinned at him. “How’s it goin’, man?”

Sam glared at him. “Will you help us? Steve hates the robes Balder said he has to wear. He wants to wear a tux.”

Before he could continue, Clint held up a hand. “You know I’m part of the _brudr_ party, right? Technically I’m not even supposed to have seen Steve for the past week.”

“I’m not a bride!” Loki shouted, scandalized.

Clint rolled his eyes and leaned back around the door. “You mind if I go help them? You’re just gonna get bitchier.” Loki glowered at him and Clint gave him a thumbs up. “Great! You look fantastic, boss. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. Don’t touch anything.” Clint slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him. “Where’s Steve?” he asked Sam. “Show me the way.”

Sam shot him an amused look and led him down the hall to a guest room, where Steve was sitting in an armchair next to a mirror, his head in his hands. He was undressed except for a pair of thin blue leggings. Clint held up the robes and shook his head. Behind him, Sam closed the door, leaving him and Steve alone.

“How are you more stressed than Loki?” Clint asked, laying the robes down and undoing the hidden buttons along the seam on the side. “I was expecting him to be throwing a fit all morning. Instead you’re in here acting like this is all a surprise or something.”

Steve’s shoulders sagged as he caught sight of Clint. “I’m not regretting this,” Steve said firmly, raising his head out of his hands. “I don’t want anyone thinking that. I’m just...I’m more nervous than I thought I would be.” Clint nodded for him to continue when Steve paused. “I was just a skinny little kid, you know,” Steve said softly. “I wasn’t much of anything. I never imagined that this was what my life would turn out to be.”

Clint ducked into the attached bathroom to grab a few damp towels, and then he motioned at Steve to stand in front of the mirror. Steve obliged and Clint quickly rubbed him down with the towels, wiping away the light sheen of stress sweat that had gathered over Steve’s chest and shoulders. “I don’t think any of us thought we’d end up here,” Clint finally said, tossing the towels towards the bathroom. He turned back to Steve’s robes and smoothed them out with a bit of seidr. “None of us thought this was gonna happen. Ever. But we all got lucky. Real lucky. So we better be grateful. Now hold out your arms.” Clint picked up the robes and slid them down Steve’s arms and then wrapped them around Steve’s shoulders and around his waist, and then knelt down next to him to begin to do up the buttons.

Steve’s marriage robes were a dark, royal blue, with red and white decorative stitching. There was a faint design of a bird on his back in faintly darker blue stitching, and the edges were done up in white lace. Clint didn’t say anything, but the silk the robes were made out of were worth more than his entire house. Probably his entire life, too.

“Cap,” Clint finally said, moving to his feet to finish up the buttons, “I’m glad it’s you. I’m real glad. We’re going to learn a lot about each other today, and I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.”

Steve pressed his lips together and nodded. “Me too,” he said finally, voice hoarse. “I’m glad you chose both of us.”

Clint rolled his eyes and moved around Steve to adjust the fabric around his back and waist. “I’m glad I did too,” he said, and smoothed down Steve’s arms. “It’s gonna all go fine, Steve.” He smirked. “Loki already has _big_ plans for tonight. From what I’ve heard, bonded sex is fuckin’ crazy.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “How about I get through this first?” he grumbled, and then caught sight of himself in the mirror, eyes going wide. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “I look good. Really good.”

“Like Aesir tailors couldn’t make a good set of robes,” Clint muttered, and he moved back, letting Steve get a full look at himself. Steve’s robes were less traditional than Loki’s, with high slits up the sides and the front and back, affording for higher maneuverability. The sleeves were a bit looser and only went to his wrists, and the collar was less severe, opening only down to his collarbone instead of to his breastbone. They weren’t more masculine but instead fitting better to someone who didn’t quite have the understanding of the history behind the robes and how they fit and the purposes behind it. Clint fixed Steve’s sleeves and then nodded at him, looking around the room for Steve’s boots. He found them and then knelt in front of the Captain, helping him slide his feet into the dragonskin boots.

Clint sat on the floor and turned to look at Steve in the mirror.

“Are you ready to be a Prince?” Clint asked. “Left-handed marriage and all, you know. You’re lucky Loki loves you,” he teased, jumping up to his feet. “Bringing a commoner into the family is frowned upon.”

Steve looked down at himself. “A Prince?” he repeated softly, and Clint ducked out of the room before he had to deal with that. Sam and Bucky were standing outside, talking quietly to each other.

“He’s all dressed,” Clint announced. “Don’t let him touch the clothes. I won’t have a chance to fix them before he goes into the throne room, and Loki will have a fit if he doesn’t look his best.” Clint swept past them and let himself back into Loki’s rooms.

Loki was standing in the same spot in front of the mirror, picking at invisible bits of lint on his arm. Clint rolled his eyes and checked the clock. Another hour before they could go to the throne room. He was going to die before then.

“You hungry?” he asked, picking through the various food on the table closest to the door. The servants had had no desire to be around Loki on his wedding day and had been sneaking food in and out all morning, not sticking around for him to throw anything at them or yell at them. Clint had been extremely impressed by Loki’s restraint. The god had been remarkably well behaved. Well, they still had an hour.

Loki waved a hand at him, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Clint made him a small plate and brought it over. Loki picked through it, eating a few grapes and he tore apart a few pieces of cheese without eating them.

Someone knocked on the door again. Clint sighed and dropped the plate on the table and then opened the door to see Sam. Again. 

“You mind talking to Steve?” Sam asked. “He’s, uh, freaking out about the Prince thing.”

“Fine,” Clint sighed. “You hang out with Loki, then. Don’t let him touch anything or put any makeup on. He’s going to try to tell you he needs makeup. But then he’s going to put it on and he’s not gonna like the way it looks. So no makeup.” Sam looked horrified but he nodded, and they switched places, Clint shutting the door behind him as he stepped into the hall.

He stopped himself from smacking his head against the door and walked down the hall. Bucky was waiting outside Steve’s door, looking like he’d just seen a bomb go off.

“You better not have let him mess up those robes,” Clint threatened, and pushed past him. Steve was sitting back in the armchair, hands buried in his hair. Clint marched up to him and slapped at his hands. “You can’t sit in those! Stand up!” He pinched Steve’s side until the Captain jumped up and gaped at him. “Get a fucking grip,” Clint hissed. “Whatever your problem is, you should’ve dealt with it a few weeks ago. Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Steve.”

“I can’t be a prince,” Steve told him desperately.

“Either you be a prince or you don’t marry Loki,” Clint replied, reaching up to fix Steve’s hair. “I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t marry him, so you’re becoming a prince.”

“What does being a prince even mean?” Steve asked, his voice going strangely high. “Servants? Do we have to move here? Can I be an Avenger anymore?”

Clint was about half a minute away from slapping him. “Shut up,” he snarled. “Nothing in your life is going to change, you dummy. All that changes is that when you come to Asgard, you get treated a bit better. Folks will be nicer to you. Your name isn’t even going to change. You have no more responsibilities, no more duties, literally nothing. Now take a deep breath and calm down before I give you a black eye.”

Steve gave him a baleful look and then nodded, looking at himself in the mirror and wincing. “I thought I’d be fine,” he muttered. “But I feel like I’m on the verge of crying.”

“It’s your wedding day, Cap. Anxiety is pretty normal.”

Steve nodded and pressed his lips together as Clint moved around him to smooth the wrinkled fabric around his waist. “How’s Loki?”

“Sight better than you.” Clint shot him a sly smile. “He looks good, Steve. Real good. I bet him you’re gonna get a boner when you see him.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah? I bet I won’t.”

“Oh, trust me, Cap, you don’t want to take that bet. Hey, I don’t think you ever paid me from last time.”

Steve grinned at him. “Double or nothin’?”

“I think it was fifty last time, so you’re gonna owe me a hundred bucks.” Clint slapped him on the ass. “Don’t fucking sit anymore. Do a few shots or something. I know it doesn’t affect you but maybe it’ll help psychologically so I can go take care of Loki like I’m actually supposed to be doing instead of running down here all the time to tend to your fragile little ego.”

Steve tried to hide a grin behind his hand. “I think you’re the only person who’s ever told me that I have a fragile ego,” he mused, looking at himself in the mirror, turning around so he could see how well the robes fit.

“Everyone else has lied to you,” Clint assured him. “Now, are you good? Because I left Sam with Loki and I’m convinced that Loki’s going to be wearing pink eyeshadow by the time I get back.”

Steve said something but Clint ignored him and ducked out of the room. He pushed Bucky back in and then jogged down the hall, pushing Loki’s door open and guardedly poking his head in. Sam was on the far side of the room, throwing grapes at Loki, who was thankfully not wearing any makeup and was trying to catch the grapes in his mouth.

Clint grinned at them and checked the clock. Only a half hour. Thank fucking God. “You managed to keep him out of the makeup,” he said with a relieved sigh, shutting the door behind him. “Thank fuck. Anyway, I think I talked Steve down.”

“Why no makeup?” Sam asked. “He’d look good in some eyeliner or something.”

Loki sent the two of them a curious look and then turned to regard himself in the mirror. Clint sent Sam a poisonous look and Sam defensively put his hands up and then made a muttered excuse and ran out of the room.

“No makeup,” Clint announced, bodily turning Loki away from the mirror. “We’re both shit at applying it and you get weirdly obsessed with it. If you wanted to wear some, one of us should’ve practiced beforehand. I’m not letting you mess up your wedding day because we both fucked up eyeliner or whatever.”

Loki pursed his lips but nodded. “Very well,” he relented. “We’ll have to work on the makeup, then. After.”

“You can do shitty makeup for your wedding night,” Clint offered, and Loki thought about it and then nodded. “I bet Laura brought some makeup with her. I’ll get it from her after the bond ceremony and I’ll get you all pretty for Steve.”

Loki ducked his chin, a light flush filling his cheeks.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Really? That got you?”

Loki didn’t say anything. Clint just snorted and reached up to adjust the collar of Loki’s robes, making sure his collarbones were visible. Loki cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at him. “I bet Steve that he would get a boner when he saw you. I’m gonna really earn that $100.”

Loki rolled his eyes at him.

A few minutes later, someone tapped on the door, and a servant poked her head in. “It is time for you to proceed to the throne room, Prince,” she said, and then ducked out, leaving the door open.

Clint smiled up at him. “You ready?”

Loki looked over himself one last time in the mirror and took in a deep breath, and after a long moment of holding it, he nodded. Clint settled Loki’s helm on his head, set his Aesir bow and quiver on his back, then took Loki’s hand and led him out of the room. Einherjar met them outside Loki’s rooms and surrounded them as they strolled up to the throne room.

_You know,_ Clint said, I never asked. _Did you want the first part of the ceremony to be in another room? Is it weird to get married where Thor was crowned?_

_I considered it,_ Loki replied, reaching up with his free hand to smooth his hair back over his shoulder. _But it is tradition._

Clint shot him an amused look. _Since when do you care about tradition?_

_When it suits me. And since I am to be married,_ Loki replied haughtily. _And because I enjoy the thought of Thor watching the ceremony and being infuriated._ He looked at the snake around Clint’s neck, the rainbow pearlescent jewel that sat in the hollow of Clint’s throat, and Loki smirked. _I look forward to tonight,_ he purred, and Clint didn’t try to stop his smile.

They walked up the long stairs to the throne room, stopping outside of the massive doors. The Einherjar parted enough for Clint to slip through, but he looked up at Loki first.

_You ready?_

Loki nodded. _How long have I wanted this?_

_As long as I can remember,_ Clint said honestly, and then he walked through the Einherjar and into the throne room.

The room was almost empty, except for a few people up near the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne. Clint glanced around. Huh. He’d expected more people. The Prince was being married, after all.

“Where the hell is everyone?” he called with a grin, striding up the crimson carpet to where Balder and Steve were standing. Balder groaned out loud and put his head in his hands. Clint waved to his wife and his kids and Nat and Valkyrie and, hilariously enough, Tony Stark. He’d actually come. What a riot.

“Clint,” Balder huffed. “We are meant to be standing on ceremony.”

“For who?” Clint asked, looking around the massive, cavernous room. It was strange to see it so empty when it was such a momentous occasion. “Where is everyone?” he asked again.

“I thought Loki would wish for a small wedding,” Balder said slowly.

“Why the hell is it in the throne room, then?” Clint shot back. “You can’t have a small, intimate wedding in the room the side of a football stadium. Why wouldn’t the entire realm be here for their Prince’s wedding?”

Balder rubbed his forehead. “Should I summon the citizens?”

“Well, yeah,” Clint said slowly. He looked at Steve. “You’d think Loki would want a lot of people here, right? It’s his big day. He wants everyone celebrating him.”

Steve nodded, looking vaguely nauseous. 

Balder called forward a servant and muttered something to them. “Clint, go back out and distract him,” he finally announced, and Clint just shrugged and obliged. “Give us half an hour. Take Loki somewhere where he cannot see the people coming in.”

Clint jogged back down the hall. He ducked back out and gave the gathering of Einherjar a sheepish shrug. “We were called in too early,” he told them, and the Einherjar in front gave him a frown. “Another half-hour, probably. We’ll go back to his rooms.” None of the Einherjar moved and Clint raised an eyebrow at them. “Well?”

“Does it tell us what to do?” an Einherjar asked, almost jeeringly. Clint’s fingers drifted towards the ruby-hilted knife on his belt. 

“If Clint tells you to do something,” Loki snarled, “I expect you to do it without question.”

The Einherjar all jumped to attention and nodded, and they all turned and led Loki and Clint back to his rooms.

Loki shut the door behind him and shot Clint a dark look. “What delays us?” he asked darkly, stepping up in front of the mirror again.

“Steve had the shits,” Clint replied with a shrug. “He gets nervous.”

Loki gave him a dry look but decided to ignore him. Clint rooted through the table full of food, eating a few crackers and cheese.

“I could order you to tell me the reason,” Loki said, picking up a bristle brush for his hair. 

Clint shrugged. “You could,” he agreed. “Or we could say that they got the time wrong and called us in a bit early. Nothing other than that.”

Loki picked up a container of oil for his hair and spread just a bit of it over a few stray hairs. He nodded slowly. “If it was nothing else,” he said slowly.

“Nothing you need to be concerned with,” Clint promised him, and he tossed Loki a cube of cheese. Loki caught it in his mouth and then the two of them busted up in laughter.

Clint grinned at him. They’d be fine.

* * *

It was closer to an hour later when the Einherjar came for them again. Loki was staying remarkably unbothered, which had Clint interrogating him about drinking a bunch of alcohol when Clint wasn’t looking, which then led to them sharing a bottle of wine. 

Clint herded Loki out of his rooms and into the middle of the mass of Einherjar. He gave him one last glance over, reset the horned helm on his head, and then they began the walk. 

It felt longer this time. Loki was tenser, a bit tighter around his mouth, but Clint slid their hands together and Loki relaxed, just enough. 

_Can’t believe this is really happening,_ Clint said with a huff. _I promised him you’d love him again but marriage? Never thought you’d have the balls._

_My testicles are perfectly adequate, thank you,_ Loki replied primly, and then shot him an amused look that had Clint leaning his head back and laughing. _I should be the one in shock,_ Loki told him once Clint had stopped giggling. _I spent how many centuries convinced I could never be loved? And now Steve Rogers wishes to marry me? It feels as if it should be a fever dream._

Clint tightened his fingers around Loki’s. _I know,_ he said softly. _It wasn’t centuries for me, but I felt the same way for a long time. I like to think that we feel that way because we’re meant to be loved in a deeper and more important way than others._ Clint tipped his head up to look at Loki, who gave him a soft, gentle look. _If it’s worth anything, I loved you all along._

Loki squeezed his hand as they mounted the stairs to the throne room. _I know,_ he said, his voice torn. _I would wish for no one else at my side._

Clint patted his arm as they stopped and the Einherjar separated in front for him to walk through first. _It’s time,_ he said, and Loki nodded. _See you on the other side._

He walked through the doors and they shut behind him. It was obvious even walking up to the throne room doors that something was different, some kind of quiet, muffled roar coming through the massive doors. Clint stopped with his feet on the crimson runner that led to the throne, and the citizens of Asgard turned to look at him, falling silent in a long wave. 

As one, every citizen took a knee and bowed their heads. 

Clint blinked tears out of his eyes and looked over the sea of bowed heads. He moved forward, the quiet sound of his steps the only noise in the hall. As he passed them, the Asgardians stood behind him, a smooth wave that rose up, every face following him. 

At the foot of the stairs to the throne, Balder and Steve. They’d put everyone’s guests on Steve’s side of the aisle, given that Loki had _maybe_ two friends, and Clint nodded to his wife and kids and his own friends, and then he smiled slightly at Balder and Steve before going to his knees at Steve’s feet. He bowed his head and settled with his butt on his feet. He pulled off his bow and his quiver and laid them on the floor before him, and then rested the ruby-hilted dagger on top of them before clasping his hands in his lap. 

Even though he wasn’t supposed to, Steve reached out and pet his hair, just for a brief moment. 

And then the doors to the throne room opened again, and Clint smiled to himself as Steve’s breath caught in his throat. That was the sound of an immediate boner if he’d ever heard it. 

They’d deliberated this part of the ceremony for a good while, actually. Steve wanted the first part of their wedding to be what he considered fairly traditional and what Loki considered to be completely nonsensical. There wasn’t anyone to walk Loki down the aisle, given that Balder was going to be marrying them, which left Clint. Traditional Aesir weddings had servants in positions such as his waiting at the end of the aisle, given that escorting the bride—even though Loki wasn’t a bride—was considered a high honor. They’d decided on having Clint follow tradition and kneel at their feet instead of escorting Loki down the aisle. Clint hadn’t cared, but now he wished he was allowed to look, to see Loki in all his glory as he sauntered down the crimson runner, Asgardians going to their knees for him. 

Long fingers brushed over Clint’s hair as Loki stepped up in front of him, and Clint obediently took the helm as Loki carefully removed it and handed it down to him. He kept his head bowed as Balder announced for everyone to stand and then sit. 

Loki looked out over the audience and felt a bit proud at seeing the citizens of his home realm all turned out for him. Clint hid his wince at feeling how awful Loki would’ve felt if there hadn’t been anyone there. The slight delay was worth it. Loki was worth it. 

“I was first asked to marry Prince Loki and Steve of Midgard nearly two years ago,” Balder began. Clint tried to angle Loki’s helm so that he could see reflections in the horns, but Loki sent a zap of seidr down his spine that had him freezing in place. “I accepted, of course. I could not imagine being given a higher honor. And then, of course, as it happens to everyone, even Aesir, circumstance changed that. But, I kept faith, and as I knew they would, my brother and a hero of Midgard came again before me and asked me to do them the honor of binding them together.” Balder cleared his throat, tears bleeding through. 

“I will admit to being unfamiliar with Midgardian marriage rites,” Balder continued with a small laugh. “Steve told me of a man who stands before two lovers and has them repeat vows and they are then married in the eyes of God. We are already gods!” A wave of lighthearted chuckles spread through the room. “But I obliged him. Our marriage practices are intensely private and very secret, and today, we welcome Steven Grant Rogers of Midgard into our most private chambers.” Balder turned to motion at a smaller antechamber, through which they would walk, to reach another door, and then another, and through that last door, they would be married. 

“But first, I am here to honor the traditions of our future Prince.” Balder pulled out a scroll and cleared his throat again. “Asgardian wedding traditions begin with a song, so, I ask of you, to bless this union, sing with me.”

Clint sang along with the ancient wedding hymn, swaying his shoulders as thousands of Aesir voices rose up to give strength to the bonds that were about to begin. Loki made a soft, pained sound and bowed his head, and Clint chanced looking up just enough to see Steve reach over and take his hand. 

When the hymn ended with a long hum that echoed and reverberated through the throne room, Balder continued, his deep voice hoarse, “I break from tradition to ask these two to give vows to each other and to take faith in the support that their constituents give to them on this joyous occasion.” Balder held up the scroll again and read from it. “Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take Loki, Prince of Asgard, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in times of peace and war, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

Steve’s voice was strong as he replied, “I do.”

Balder repeated the question to Loki. 

Loki’s voice echoed over the throne room and Clint was sure that it found its way into every corner of the palace and to the empty streets of the cities beyond. 

“I do.”

A wave of love and affection hit Clint so hard that he almost doubled over. 

Balder smiled at them. “If you would follow me,” he said, and with a slightly confused cheer from the gathered Asgardians, Balder led them out of the throne room. Clint remained kneeling, trying to catch his breath. Loki was almost completely awash in love and Clint felt like he was going to drown in it. 

A few minutes later, as the Asgardians behind him settled down to wait and had begun to talk quietly amongst themselves, Balder returned and helped Clint to his feet. “It is time,” he said, and Clint gathered up his bow and quiver and the dagger and Loki’s helm and he went. 

The walk to the marriage rooms was long. Clint tapped on the final door before he opened it and then slipped inside, locking it behind him. He kicked off his boots and dropped his Aesir bow and quiver and Loki’s helm to the table next to the door and slid the ruby-hilted dagger back into its sheath on his belt before turning to look at Steve and Loki. 

They were standing together in the center of the room, backlit by torches, foreheads pressed together, swaying gently to music only they could hear. 

“You two ready?” he asked, and Loki turned his head and smiled at him, something dark glittering in his eyes. “Balder stands guard outside, so we have all the time we need. I’d like to be done before dinner, though.” He pulled off his tunic and tossed it onto the nearest table.

“You haven’t actually told me what all of this entails,” Steve said to Loki as Loki pulled away from him, opening a pocket dimension to pull out various bubbling cauldrons and vials. 

“Well,” Clint told him, waiting until Loki was done setting everything out before going over and sitting on the floor in the middle of all of the cauldrons, “it’s less fun if you know.” He smiled. “It’s better when you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Steve shot back. 

Clint rolled his eyes so hard they felt like they were gonna pop out of his head. “I’d hope not, you idiot,” he snapped out. “You’re married or just about to be married. I’d be real fuckin’ worried if Loki still scared you at this point.”

Loki ignored both of them, which was an admirable feat, given that Clint had spent a lifetime working at being hard to ignore. But Clint just settled on the ground and put his chin in his hands and dozed off while Loki finished brewing the various potions, adding one of Balder’s stolen hairs to one of the potions to give it strength. Steve leaned back against a table and crossed his arms and watched.

It barely took Loki an hour to finish up the last of the potions, and he ladled them out into appropriate vials and the vanished the cauldrons. He turned to Steve with a slow smile. “Is my husband ready?”

Steve’s cheeks flushed and he nodded, moving over to Loki. “Tell me what I have to do.”

Clint pushed to his feed and took the vials from Loki. Loki tenderly brushed his fingers over Clint’s cheek and then turned back to Steve. 

“From here on out, you do what I say and when I say,” Clint told them. “This can be the only time in our lives that you ever listen to me. I don’t care. But if I say jump, you don’t even ask how high. I expect you to already be jumping.” He waited for both Loki and Steve to nod before continuing. “Good. Now, I’m the anchor of all of these bonds. I’m going to be what keeps you two tied back down to the ground. That’s my job. You’re probably going to say and do some shit that you wouldn’t want me to see or know about otherwise. I’m going to say that I’m going to know about it regardless and that I also don’t care. There’s no judgement inside this room. You can jerk off on me and I won’t say a word. Understood?”

They both nodded. 

Clint smiled. 

“This is your last chance to back out.”

Neither of them moved. 

“Alright.” Clint looked between them again and sighed. “Just want to reiterate that I’m just here in a position of support. This is a pretty unique situation and I doubt any of us would be able to make it through without me doing this. Just so we’re clear.” He held up the first potion. “Alright. This is the binding agent in soul bonds. It’s called _sala_. It’s going to finish what your souls started.” Clint popped off the cork and pulled the ruby-hilted dagger off his belt. “Hands, please.”

“You need blood?” Steve asked, followed Loki’s lead as he sat on the floor in front of Clint. Clint sat in front of them and gestured for Steve to give his hand first. 

“Didn’t I just say you have to do what I say?” Clint shook his head. “Well, generally, the dominant partner goes first in stuff like this,” Clint explained. “It doesn’t change anything if Loki goes first, it’s just tradition.” Then he thought about it. “Technically, actually, Loki should go first, given that his social standing is higher. Well, I guess it doesn’t really matter. We practiced with Steve going first anyway, so give me your hand.”

Steve nodded and held out his hand. Clint pricked the tip of his finger and caught three drops of blood in the potion vial. It didn’t hiss or bubble over, which meant Loki had made it correctly. Loki held out his hand and Clint did the same thing, and then he slid the cork back into the potion and counted down 30 seconds before vigorously shaking it. 

As was his duty, as both Loki’s hirdman and the bond anchor, Clint took the first sip, and then held out the vial. “You each take a sip,” he told them, and with a stiffening of his shoulders, Steve took the vial and with it, the sip that set the bond. When Loki took his own drink, a wave of seidr burst out from him, knocking Clint flat on his back. 

The entire room filled with seidr and Clint frantically scrabbled for some of it as his legs felt like they were going to melt away. He gathered up as much as he could and tried to take in a deep breath, but there wasn’t any room left in his lungs for air. 

There was another rush of awareness in the back of Clint’s head and he clutched at his temples. 

_Clint?_ Steve asked, and then his consciousness faded away, Clint’s shoulders sagging with relief. There was just his voice left in Clint’s head. 

_Cap? You good?_

_Feels like I got shot._

It was kind of weird to be talking to someone without being able to feel their emotions, but Clint was grateful for it. 

He reached out for Loki and then tried to open his eyes, the green seidr in the room slowly vanishing. Clint would bet that there were a lot of flowers blooming outside. Loki was crumpled on the stone floor, hair spread out in a wave like a halo, and Clint slid closer to him, legs not really up for crawling yet. 

_Sir?_ he asked. _Loki?_

Loki jerked and sat up. He looked around the room and rubbed at his eyes and looked again. “Interesting,” he said aloud, and then his eyes landed on Clint. He frowned a bit. _Gather yourself back up, Clint. We have many more rituals to finish._ Clint nodded and tried to stand up, but his legs still didn’t want to work. Loki managed to push himself to his feet and then he grabbed at his chest. _Am I meant to be feeling like this?_

Clint gave up and laid back down on his back, trying to figure out what legs felt like. _Like what?_

Loki slowly straightened and looked around the room, peering through the slowly fading seidr for Steve, who was leaning back against the wall furthest from the door, robes in a pile next to him, drenched in sweat. _I feel full. I did not realize I felt empty for so long until the feeling was replaced._ Loki paused, some emotion flickering through him too fast for Clint to catch. _This is love, isn’t it?_ It wasn’t really a question, but Clint nodded anyway. 

Steve raised his head and looked at them. _Loki?_ he asked. _Did we do it?_

Loki smiled at him. _Yes, love. We did it._ He floated across the room, feet barely touching the floor, and Steve caught him in his arms. They kissed and Clint suddenly remembered what legs were like. Seidr surrounded around his lower half until they were materialized into legs that were pretty close to his regular legs. He pushed to his feet and moved around the room to pick up the rest of the vials, Steve’s voice slowly fading out of his mind.

“You two good?” Clint asked. “I can’t step out while the rituals are still ongoing, so I’d love if you didn’t have sex yet.” He glanced up to see Steve step back from Loki and give him a smile. “How’s it feel?” he asked. “Being soul bonded.”

Loki gathered his robes up and went to his knees, sinking down to look at his soul. Steve stuttered forward and then put his hand on the top of Loki’s head. “I can feel that,” he said, voice slow and wondering. His gaze turned to Clint. “Is this what it’s like for you?”

“Kind of,” Clint shrugged. “I think you’ll understand soon enough.”

Loki’s mind tugged at him and Clint closed his eyes, slipping down the bridge between their minds. Loki presented him with a vision of Loki’s soul, and for the first time in either of their remembrances, Loki’s soul was silent. It did not move, it did not spin. It was calm. There was still a representation of Steve’s shield above it, all blue and red and white, and it had come down further on the sides, as if it was hugging Loki’s soul instead of just shielding it.

Loki came out of the meditation and tipped his head forward, tears slipping from his eyes. Clint distracted himself with putting the potion vials on one of the tables while Loki calmed himself down.

“My soul has been healed,” Loki finally said, his voice soft and torn. “Souls are meant to be calm. Mine has...never been. Not in my memory. I am at peace.” He smoothly pushed to his feet and slid his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you, Steve. I...it has been worth it all to have been given you.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek and held him close.

Clint held up the next potion. “We ready to move on?”

It took them a few minutes but Steve and Loki both eventually nodded and pressed their foreheads together and then they both looked at him. Clint picked up the next two potions and held them out.

“This is the first marriage bond, _eiga,_” he told Steve, who took the first vial, and Loki took the other. “This is kind of gross, but you have to do it. Anyway,” he picked up a ceremonial horn off a table and held it out, “you have to take your potion a sip at a time, swish it around in your mouth for 10 seconds, hold it for exactly 15 seconds, and then spit it in this horn. You do that with the entire vial and then your partner does the same thing with their potion. Then I mix it and you sip from the horn at the same time until the potion is gone.”

Loki nodded. “Eiga bonds hearts,” he told Steve as Steve took his first sip. He followed the guides of the rituals perfectly, spitting into the horn Clint held out exactly 25 seconds later. Clint settled on the floor in front of them and held the horn up. “It will allow us to feel one anothers emotions. The saliva dilutes it so that our emotions do not overpower the other person.”

Steve nodded and continued to hold the potion in his mouth. Once he spit it out, he asked, “What does it feel like?”

Green eyes flicked to Clint, who shrugged one shoulder. “It’s weird at first,” he admitted. “Scared the crap outta me. But you get used to it. Someone else’s emotions feel different. They have a different kind of flavor to them. And it’s not overpowering. It’s more like a faint undercurrent that I really only notice when it’s gone or when I’m focused on it.” He looked at Loki and then back up at Steve, who took another sip of the potion and swished it around. 

It took a few minutes for Steve to finish his potion, and when he spit in the last mouthful, the potion in the horn faintly glowed gold for a moment. Clint grinned at seeing it, and then held up the horn again so Loki could begin to spit his own potion in. 

Steve was frowning, sliding his tongue against his cheek. “The taste changed partway through,” he muttered, looking into his empty potion vial.

Clint grinned cheekily up at him. “Supposed to taste like the thing you love the most.”

Steve shot him a look. “Kinda tasted like come.”

Loki almost spit his potion out as Clint tipped his head back and laughed. 

“That’s just the _laufsblad,_” Clint told him. “Saliva activates one of the ingredients. Kinda makes it taste like come, though.” He shot Loki a grin as he spit into the horn. “It’s a type of leaf off one of the trees here in Asgard. Used in a lot of potions. Really good activation ingredient.”

Loki spit his last mouthful into the ceremonial horn and the potion flashed gold again and then began to bubble. Clint hissed as it heated up but he didn’t drop it, and just a few moments later, the potion cooled again. Clint pushed to his feet and looked into the horn to make sure the eiga was the right color. It was light pink, so Clint took a sip.

“Tastes like minna,” he muttered, and held the horn out. Loki’s mouth thinned for a brief moment and then he and Steve knelt in front of Clint and put their mouths on the edge of the horn. “You’re going to spill some,” Clint warned, “but try to keep it to a minimum.”

He gently tipped the horn forward and the eiga flowed into their mouths. Just a bit flowed out of their mouths and down their chins, but they managed to swallow almost all of it.

There wasn’t a flash of light or anything that signified the bond working, but, suddenly, Clint could _feel_ Steve. Loki and Steve leaned together as their hearts joined. Clint stumbled back, almost dropping the ceremonial horn, and he dropped to the floor, feeling very, very alone for a long moment. Then he was _swarmed,_ choked almost, stuffed full of Steve’s emotions—a bit of anxiety, faint confusion, and underneath all that, underneath the love he felt for Loki, and to his surprise, for Clint, there was that same strange cold determination that Clint had felt so long ago when Steve had first touched his mind. He shuddered.

Steve faded out of his mind, Clint sagging to the floor with relief. He didn’t want Steve in his head; Loki took up too much space as it was. 

Loki and Steve pressed their foreheads together as the bond settled.

Steve snorted, eyes fluttering shut. “How many more of these? I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

Loki smiled slightly. “Only a few more. The soulbond began the telepathy, so we must finish it. We also decided upon a type of seidr-sharing that will allow you the ability to travel between dimensions as I do, as I considered it to be the most helpful. I refused any type of loyalty or fidelity bonds, given my poor history with them.” His gaze flicked over to Clint and Loki leaned back, sitting firmly on the floor. Steve ended up laying down, staring with wide eyes up at the dark ceiling as the bond settled between them. “We will finish with a traditional wedding bond that will solidify and cement the bonds.”

“For some reason, I thought there’d be more,” Steve mused. “But that sounds good to me.”

“We do not need any more than that,” Loki told him. He paused for a moment, a bit of unsurety flickering through him. Clint stopped himself from reaching for him. “The mind can only carry so many bonds. My seidr is great, but my mind is...there is only so much one can bear.”

“I can pick up the brunt of the bonds,” Clint continued for him, and Steve sat up to look at him. “That’s what I’m here for. You’d only be able to about one of the bonds without me. But there still has to be a place for them to rest. Loki broke the bonds he had to Thor, but that space, for lack of a better term, was already used. Kind of like a computer or whatever. The curse potion took even more. Loki also has the burden, again for lack of a better term, of the soul bond that Hjalmar created. So he’s even less able than most Aesir to carry bonds.” Clint gave both of them a sheepish look. “Even though Loki can’t really register it, he’s also bound to me. So that didn’t leave a lot of room to stabilize more bonds.”

Steve nodded. He obviously didn’t completely understand, but he made the effort, and that was what mattered. “You’re not being overtaxed or anything, right?” he asked Loki, who shook his head.

“We left a measure of leniency,” Loki replied. “Arguably, I could carry more, but this is enough. To be married to you will always be enough.”

Steve smiled and took Loki’s hand. “I love you,” he said, and Loki ducked his chin.

Clint pushed to his feet, got the next potion. 

“And I you,” Loki said, and Steve’s face split into a grin.

Clint held up the next potion. It was light blue, the color of the sky at the calmest part of the day. It needed to be handled with care and Clint resisted the urge to shake it up. He waved the two of them over to the table. Loki rested his hand on Clint’s lower back and leaned his cheek against the side of Clint’s head as Steve dropped a hand on Clint’s shoulder. 

“They call this _mon-strond,_ or shore of the mind,” Clint told them. “Telepathy bonds are less common than you’d think. A lot of couples will do temporary spells that bind their minds and find it overwhelming. But this is a very simple and very non-invasive type of mental bond. Very difficult to make.” Loki’s smugness filled both of them and Clint rolled his eyes. Steve rubbed his chest, shooting Loki a small smile. “They call it shore of the mind because you only get the edges. Kind of like you’re standing on the edge of the sea. You know the depths are there, and you can go explore them if you want, but you stay on the shore.” He ladled out a spoonful for each of them.

Loki brought forward a hand and dropped a bit of seidr into the spoon, and then he summoned the ruby-hilted dagger for Steve to prick his finger. Steve obliged, a few drops of blood falling into the other spoonful, and Clint handed Steve the spoonful with Loki’s seidr in it, and Loki the spoonful with Steve’s blood in it.

“The eiga was sudden,” Clint told them, “this is gradual. You’ll begin to notice it over the next few days, realize you’re speaking to each other without talking, and then it’ll connect to me, and you won’t know peace until you die.” He grinned at them.

They each swallowed their spoonful down and then handed them back to Clint, who licked them clean. “Your blood tastes gross,” he told Steve, who just shook his head. “Let me know if you start feeling nauseous or anything. None of the potions used in any of the rituals interact poorly with any of the others, but you might have a reaction to some of the ingredients or something. We couldn’t test them on you because some of them can’t be in your system for a certain amount of time before the marriage rituals or because they’re too rare for it to be feasible. So hopefully you don’t have an allergic reaction and die.”

Steve just shook his head at him. “How does the telepathy work?” he asked while Clint was readying the next potion.

Loki answered for him. “Once we gain control of it and have grown accustomed to the bond, it will only be conscious communication with the other. For the first few days, it is common that bonds similar to this can be rather...overwhelming, but it will settle. Then it will be as if we are speaking, but our mouths do not move. We used a very small and diluted amount of the mon-strond so that our minds would mostly be our own.”

Steve nodded and glanced between them. “Clint, will you be able to hear everything Loki and I say to each other?”

Clint pointed at his hearing aid. “Deaf, remember?” Steve blanched and Clint grinned at him. “Maybe? Our situation isn’t _exactly_ unprecedented, but it’s fairly uncommon. Royalty usually have trusted servants and all, but being bound to them? Not a lot of princes or kings or queens or what-have-you would trust someone that much. Especially not someone of lower social standing like a servant or a bodyguard. My best guess right now is that I’ll be able to get a vibe of what you’re saying if I’m not part of the conversation, but won’t be able to hear the exact words.” He held up the seidr-sharing potion, which was the color of dragon scales, ever-changing in hue. “This one is gonna suck.”

“Suck?” Steve repeated, brow furrowing when Loki came forward and began removing Clint’s tunic.

“Yeah,” Clint muttered. “You know I don’t even get to get laid at the end of all this, right? Like I’m just doing this for no reason. I’m gonna have to sleep for a week.” He turned his back to them and Steve gasped at seeing green seidr wrapped around his torso like a sash. Clint opened the vial and set it on the table so it could breathe. “This is called _fjolkygni_. It’s...dark. Seidr isn’t meant to be given like this.” Carefully, he pulled out his hearing aids and left them on the table, and then he went to his knees at Loki’s feet and bowed his head.

_Are you ready?_ Loki asked, threading his fingers through Clint’s hair. Clint nodded, leaned his forehead against Loki’s thighs. Long fingers moved through the air, spinning seidr around like a spider weaves a web, and slowly, the seidr that Loki had placed under Clint’s skin was funneled out into the air between them. _It will hurt._

_I know._ Clint closed his eyes. _I can take it._

“Drink the potion,” Loki told Steve. “Except for the last sip.”

Steve nodded and picked it up, wincing at how cold it had become with contact to air. He took his first sip and gagged, but when Loki nodded in encouragement, he drank it down, Loki twisting seidr from Clint into Steve’s mouth and down his throat to twist around his heart and enter his soul. Clint began to shiver and then shake, tears streaming down his cheeks, shuddering until Steve thought he was going to come apart. But he finished the disgusting potion and handed over the vial, empty except for the last sip. Loki filled the vial with seidr and corked it quickly.

Steve felt strange, lighter almost, and when he held up his hand, it was sheathed in green seidr that quickly sunk beneath his skin. “Is he okay?” he asked, and when he moved his hand to reach for Clint, a small rift appeared, and when Steve looked through it, he could see the Avengers Facility, very far off in the distance.

Loki smiled at him. “I will show you how to control this,” he told Steve, and vanished the rift. “Clint will be fine.” With that, Loki uncorked the vial and poured the last of the seidr-drenched potion into his palm. He spread it over the back of Clint’s neck, the archer’s shivers slowly stopping as he absorbed the potion. “He knew what would happen. He will merely need rest.” With that, Loki picked Clint up and laid him on top of the long table on the far side of the room, quickly starting a small fire in the grate. He summoned Steve’s abandoned robes and gently laid them over Clint’s prone form, the archer turning into his touch. “We do not need him for the last bond.”

“You really love him,” Steve said softly, stepping up next to Loki at the table. “He’s important to you.”

Loki merely nodded. “I told you you would understand after we were bonded,” he said, gently brushing Clint’s hair off his forehead. “That you would not marry me despite of him, but because of him.”

Steve slid an arm around Loki’s waist and leaned his cheek on Loki’s shoulder. “I’m glad you have him,” he said kindly. 

Loki’s mouth curled in a smile. “With the last bond, you will be royalty, and all that is mine will be yours. You will understand.”

He held out his hand and summoned the last vial. It was white, as was the potion inside of it. Loki held it up to the light. “My people have many names for this potion. _Leyfa, kostr, gipta, gefa_. I suppose it is the physical manifestation of the vows you call marriage. It can only be made by someone for whom they are in love.” Loki turned and looked down at Steve. “I know that it has been difficult between us. I am...difficult. I am mercurial and prone to dramatics. I often do things you disagree with, and perhaps for good reason.” Steve smiled at him, resting his hand on top of Loki’s around the potion vial. “I am not easy to love, Steve. If there is anything I know about myself, it is that. But even when I did not know you, I loved you. I am only sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Steve slid his hand into Loki’s hair and smiled up at him, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Loki,” he breathed, voice cracking, “loving you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done. I would’ve waited for as long as you needed.”

Loki nodded and summoned two bone cups from the far side of the room. “These were made from the bones of the first ovaettr I helped kill. I spent days crafting them, and they have sat, gathering dust, in my rooms for many centuries. I had long ago given up hope that they would ever be used.” Tears sparkled on his lashes as he met Steve’s gaze and pulled the cork out of the bottle. “It is a great honor to become your husband.”

“No more than it is mine,” Steve replied, and helped Loki pour the marriage potion into the cups.

They drank.

* * *

“You know,” Clint said to Balder, who had nearly fallen asleep outside of the ceremonial rooms, “it’s poor form for a guard to fall asleep at his post.”

Balder pushed to his feet and greeted Clint with a great belly laugh. “Little Clint!” he cheered. “Is it done?”

Clint nodded and pulled the door open all the way, showing Loki and Steve leaning against each other on the far side of the room in front of the fire. Loki turned his head and smiled at them, white teeth catching the firelight, and he stood, smoothing down his robes. He helped Steve back into his own robes and the two of them kissed.

The marriage bond had materialized into a ring around each of their left ring fingers, and Balder was curious enough about the custom for his curiosity to overrule his sense of propriety. “Is that a Midgardian custom?” he asked, motioning to the rings.

Loki walked over to the door and held out his hand. His ring was thin and plain and made of rose gold, and it somehow managed to catch the light and sparkle no matter how dark the room. Loki looked a bit tired, Steve looked the same, and Clint looked happy and also like he’d been put through the wringer. 

“From what I understand,” Loki told him, pursing his lips at the muddled state of Steve’s robes and waving his hand for Clint to go fix them, “it marks the wearer as bound.”

“Close enough,” Steve said with a grin, lifting his arm so Clint could button up his robes. He showed off his own ring, which was a bit thicker and more traditional, and the metal of it seemed to change from gold to silver depending on the light.

“I’m gonna have to get a picture for Instagram,” Clint muttered to himself as he rearranged Steve’s wrinkled robes. He fixed them well enough that they’d be presentable for the after-ceremony celebration, and then went back to Loki’s side. Steve held up his ring and smiled at it, and then walked to the door.

Loki cleaned up the vials and cups with a wave of his hand, and they followed Balder out of the anteroom and through the doors and down the long halls and finally to the room outside of the throne room. They could smell the celebration meal and hear the talk of the citizens.

Balder turned to Steve and Loki and smiled broadly at them. He clapped Steve on the back. “I am overjoyed to have you as a brother,” he told Steve, tears streaming down his face into his beard. “Now ready yourselves for a good Asgardian celebration.” Balder nodded to the Einherjar posted outside the door and the soldier opened the door.

“My people!” Balder boomed as he strode into the throne room. “Give our good tidings to my brother, Prince Loki and his husband, Prince Steven of Midgard!”

The room erupted in deafening cheers, Asgardians raising their voices in a chant, clapping and stomping their feet, and Loki settled his helm back on his head and smiled at Steve and they stepped into the throne room, hand in hand, as husbands.

* * *

Clint posted a picture on Loki’s Instagram the next day of two left hands clasped together, two wedding rings visible. The hands were on top of a heavily engraved Asgardian table covered in white petals, two bone cups behind them, and behind that, blurry but still as recognizable as ever, Captain America’s shield, Loki’s horned helm resting against it.

**Author's Note:**

> **please read this!**
> 
> this is the last fic i have pre-written for this series. i have a honeymoon fic that's about halfway done (it's mostly porn) and then the big Thanos Fic. i can't imagine the honeymoon fic will take too much longer to finish. however, the big thanos fic is taking me a very long time. it's at about 70k right now and i probably easily have another 70-100k to go. here's what i would like feedback on: would everyone prefer if i found a stopping place in the last fic and began posting chapters? or wait until the whole fic is finished? either one is fine with me but i would just like to know what people prefer. please leave your opinion in the comments.  
ETA: i will be posting the thanos fic as one fic, in chapters. my idea was to break it into two parts, with those two parts in chapters, but i'm just going to go with what i originally decided and have it just be one fic. i have the honeymoon fic and one smaller fic to post before the thanos fic (it's called 'until the end'), and i've come up with a couple fics for after that. thank you everyone for your feedback, i really appreciate it, and thank you so much for reading
> 
> also here's just a rough plan of the next few fics: honeymoon fic, thanos fic, and then i have a few epilogue ideas. i'm really really in love with this verse and want to write a few more fics for it. if anyone has anything they want to see, please let me know! maybe i can use it for a fic idea. thank you so much to everyone for staying with me this long and reviewing and leaving kudos. it means the absolute world to me!
> 
> * * *
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed. please leave kudos and comments
> 
> follow me:  
tumblr: @deluxemycroft  
twitter: @whenhedied


End file.
